Class races
There are 6 classes of racing in Track King - from the dizzying heights of Class 1 racing down to the less glamourous gallopers of Class 6. Your stable's racing class represents your racing 'league' at your local track, and the group of direct opponents you'll be racing against to get promoted to the class above. In Class league races, you will only compete against other stables located at your track in the same racing class as your stable. Your stable can occassionally race against stables in a higher/lower class, but only in Stakes and Cup races. Class league races are held during the week, depending on which racing class your stable is in: Class 1 : race on Tuesday Class 2 : race on Tuesday Class 3 : race on Wednesday Class 4 : race on Wednesday Class 5 : race on Thursday Class 6 : race on Thursday Race entrants (horses and jockeys) must be nominated before 23:00 on the day prior to the race. You may withdraw (scratch) your horse from a race voluntarily up to 1hr prior to the start of the racing in that continent. (See Continents) There are 25 stables per racing class at each track, competing over the course of 11 Race Days in a fixed 3-month season. The seasons in Track King happen within the following months, with the first week of racing starting from the first Monday of the month: January to March April to June July to September October to December Week 1 of racing within each Class will begin from the first Monday of the opening month. For example, in the January to March season of 2008, the first Class 1 Race Day will be on Tuesday the 8th of January, as the first Monday of the month was on the 7th of January. For each of the 11 weeks of the season, you will be offered the opportunity to enter into two of the four Class League races (one for each of the 'common' distance categories) for your Race Class at your Local Track. These invitations will be presented to you on your Stable page in the section titled 'Important Information and Events'. Alternatively, you can look at your Invitations in the Races Homepage and enter from there. However you do it, don't leave it too late to enter, as your choices of which race to enter will become more limited as other horses enter. Class League races are restricted to a maximum of 15 horses in the field. On completion of each Class League race meet all runners will receive a payment for competing, based on the following formula: Automatic League Entry payment = (7 - Racing Class) x $5000, scaled based on the number of Named Jockeys in the race This automatic payment means there is a clear incentive to compete in your League Races each week. League Points are also awarded to the horses that competed based on their finishing order. These points are then tallied up to work out the stables' standing within the Class League Table. Points will be awarded as follows: 1st place - 10 points; 2nd place - 8 points; 3rd place - 7 points; 4th place - 6 points; 5th place - 5 points; 6th place - 4 points; 7th place - 3 points; 8th place - 2 points; Lower placed finisher - 1 point. Tiebreakers: Where the total points earned is equal between Stables, league position is decided by the number of 1st place finishes, then 2nd places and so on, down to the number of races competed. If everything else is equal, then the stable which held the lead on the table the week prior will continue in the higher position. In the event of a tie for any position after the last round of the season, league position will be determined by the stable which had their horse finish in the highest position in the longest distance Week 11 race contested by either/both of the tied stables. At the end of the 11 week Class League season, prizemoney will be awarded (See Finances), the top stable of each Class (except Class 1!) will automatically promote to a higher racing class where prestige, race purses, and often stakes are higher and the competition is tougher. The 2nd to 5th placed stables of each Class will be given an offer to promote to a higher Class if they wish. If this offer is not accepted within 5 days of the season end, then the offer to promote will be withdrawn. So, if you have an unsuccessful racing season and finish in the bottom five positions of your League, don't despair! There's always a chance that the people racing in the Class below you might not take up the offer to promote, and you'll hang on to your prestige! At the end of the season, aside from prizemoney being paid, all stables will have a small window of opportunity to relocate from one Local Track to another. Why would I move? - A couple of reasons. To get a better chance at promotion (ie less competition), or to race against friends, or just to move to a continent that has a more suitable race time. Who moves?- All of your horses and jockeys. Your vets, trainers and admin staff are happy living where they currently do...unless you're offering them a challenge. Move to a more populated league track (with more human players) and they will come with you - which means your move is basically free! Go to a track with less competition and these staff will bid you a fond farewell. It won't cost anything to dismiss them, but of course you're going to need to re-hire them at your new location - and this will probably be the major cost of the relocation. What will my new stable size be?- A stable the exact same size of your old one will be made ready for you at the new track - don't worry, your agents and admin staff have got it all covered! When can I do this? Moving stables can be done from the completion of Friday stakes racing in Week 11, right up until midnight Thursday/Friday morning week before the new season starts. In some seasons this may only be a 1-week period, but your Stable Important Information box will help you work out when the window closes. This period also coincides with the promotion/relegation period for all stables. Where can I move to? - You can move to any track at your own Class level where there is a stable that is willing to swap. Unowned (bot) stables are always willing to swap. You can put an offer out to one human stable at a time only, so it's probably a good idea to arrange it via in-game email first, just to be sure. If you finished in the promotion/relegation zones and haven't yet gone up/down a Class, you'll need to do that first before moving. Nobody at the other track wants to swap with me! or I'm waiting to be relegated but it isn't happening! - Thats unfortunate. Try communicating by email with the players in the other Class league, or try again next season. Category:The Game